Underworld: Ulitmate Alliance
by Alester Kendall
Summary: This picks up where both story plots left off for different characters in each story. You see some of you favorite and not so favorite characters appear in this along with some good quotes and some new one's Hope you enjoy!


Fan Fiction Short Story.

Lucien's corpse lay within a partially opened body bag. The hand of death had yet to grip his body. Eyes flair open, Lucian jutted straight up on the slab he was laid on. Looking around he didn't recognize where he was, let alone know what he was doing in a body bag. Then he remembered that Kraven shot him about six times but one could not tell by looking at him now, the wounds were gone. Feeling where the wounds Lucien began to panic 'Where the hell is the pendant?'

He fumbled out of the body bag and onto the floor. Using a nearby table he boosted himself up off the floor, knees giving out on occasion. Finally he was able to make it to the door across the room, where there was a cane. Hopefully there was answers on the other side of the door he now faced.

There were guards on both sides of the door way. "Come with us." Growled the taller of the two. He began to move down the hallway ahead of them.

"You will have to forgive Stephan. He is a major pain in the ass sometimes but he gets the job done and done right, too." The stout man held out his hand. "The names Gorge O'Hare." The stout man held out his hand in friendship.

"Where the hell am I?" Lucien inquired, accepting the handshake.

"Aboard Lord Alexander's vessel." Gorge said beginning to move down the hall. "My job is to bring you to our lord, master, and father."

Gathering all the strength he could muster Lucien followed the man. If these feeble humans wanted to kill him there would be no better time because Lucien was weak and could not change if he wanted to. He would not be dangerous for quite some time. The ship jolted now and then shaking Lucien, while Gorge never faltered from his path. The otherwise eerie stillness meant that the ship was docked and receiving provisions.

Alexander's study was furnished in lavish sixteenth century décor. Standing Alexander said. "I hope you are satisfied. Your actions, noble in meaning, have cost me a lot of time and money to cover up. Lucien son of the beast."

"My actions?" Lucien spat. "All I have tried to do was end a conflict. One that could have been avoided." Alexander turned clasping his hands behind his back. "Grand father! Murder was not one of my motives or intentions."

"Well because of your actions the species you worked so hard to protect and keep safe is three sheets to the wind! There is only one coven of vampires left and on top of it all, there are now there are three hybrids running around!" Stephan roared, throwing down his gun.

Turning his head ever so slightly to see the ignorant whelp. "my actions directly effect _**two **_people in this room. Do you know who they are. Boy?" Lucien said turning on his heel and getting in the mans face before Alexander could do anything to calm the men.

Not backing down, fury in his voice and eyes. "Yes I know who but, your count is wrong there is three of us that matter concerns." Pointing to the perspective people in the room. "Lord Alexander, Myself and you." At this point Stephan Bared his white fangs hissing in Lucien's face hoping to get him to back down, it didn't work.

"Gentlemen!" Alexander bellowed, the two arguing men simple glared at him. While O'Hare turned his gun on them. Quickly raising a hand as if to say hold your fire Alexander said. "That won't be necessary Gorge because I'm sending Lucien into exile for his crimes, but not without a 'gift' first." Lucien looked at his forefather stunned. "Lucien I would like you to know that Michael survived the change and his encounter with Viktor as you saw. He and the girl," Looking down at some papers on his desk for her name. "Selene are no doubt on their way here. She will take on my legacy and when she does she will be able to find you and they will probably kill you. So, in order for you to remain alive you must take on my legacy as well. Lucien take the legacy of the future."

Alexander unbuttoned the top three buttons of his coat, moved around the desk and approached Lucien ready for the bite and the transfer of power. "Come, my son. Drink and be whole again." Alexander said grabbing the man's arms.

"My lord, no it is unwise." Blurted Gorge. Stephan only stood there angry that this half breed thing got the glory that he felt that deserved.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Lucien asked.

"Yes, now do it before I change my mind or worse they get here. They will need your help to bring in the new order of or people." Alexander began to become agitated.

"Alright." Lucien bit his forefathers neck. Grasping the arms that had men to force him to bite the old man, to hold him up. The blood began to run more smoothly into Lucien and after another moment he could no longer see or hear, or even taste the metallic liquid that flowed into his body.

Nothingness had enveloped Lucien Baldore, Son of the Beast for the second time and like before it was not permanent.

Lucien's body slumped to the floor, Alexander fell backwards applying pressure to the wound on his neck. "The fool drank too much. Take him off the ship, put him someplace safe. Out of his fathers and uncle's reach." The guards nodded lifting the limp body off the floor and carting him out as if he were truly dead. "May God and all in heaven help you my boy. I know you will need it. We all will." Alexander's breathing started to become irregular and fog rolled into his vision. _'Sleep. Oh Glorious, glorious sleep!'_ He thought laying down upon the stairs for a slumber that would be short lived.


End file.
